


no sleep

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: Logan helps Freya through a panic attack.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	no sleep

She woke up every other hour; even the comfort of being in his arms couldn’t ease the pressure on her lungs that couldn’t expand beyond the limitations of her body, and if it could, the explosion would expose parts of herself she wasn’t ready to face.

Those parts were coming out in hasty breaths, broken by sobs ready to overpower her. She used whatever control she still had to get off the bed- if felt like the whole thing was shaking but it was just her. Careful not to wake him up, her feet reached the floor. Unfortunately, her legs caved under her the second she got up. 

She clawed at her throat, maybe she could tear it open for air. She rolled on her back, tears turning her vision into a blur- the world was out of focus. A dark silhouette towered over her and at the moment she thought she was going to die. 

***

His heart jumped on his throat when he saw her on the floor, her knee was bleeding and the coffee table had rolled away. He quickly got go her, his first action was to stop her from hurting herself, he sat her between his legs entwining their fingers to take her hands from her throat. “Breathe with me, Freya.”

“I got you, troublemaker. You’re safe,” he encircled their arms around her, building pressure. Through the contact of his chest against her back, he could feel her trying to regain control of her breath, whispering numbers from one to ten. “You’re at Kaneko’s garage, you’re safe.”

They stayed like that for a half-hour or so, counting- until the morning started to invade the loft through the windows. Her breath seemed more regular and her skin started to feel warm again. “You did a good job, babe,” he whispered in her ear. “What do you need?”

“Water,” her voice cracked.

He looked down at his shirt and hers, they were soaking wet. “You ok on your own for a minute?”

She nodded.

He got up and helped her to the bed. After the first time she had a panic attack, he learned everything he could do to help her through them since she refused to seek professional help. Hell, he offered to pay for it himself but she was too damn stubborn to accept it.

He’d never seen her have an attack as strong as this one. When he got back to the loft with a glass of water, he noticed how her eyes were deep and the skin around them was dark. He extended the glass to her then went to his dresser to pick up a first aid kit. “Did you slept at all?”

“Barely, I kept waking up,” she answered after emptying the glass. “I’m sorry I woke you up. Didn’t mean to.”

“Are you seriously apologizing for having a panic attack?” he kneeled before her to tend to her knee. He looked up at her, she was unbelievable. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

***

“I’m sor–” his look was dead serious once she started to apologize again so she stopped her self. Facing theses crisis with him was better than to face them alone. “ _Thank you…_ for being there for me.”

“You and I… we take care of each other, remember?” he kissed close to the bandage on her knee.

Every muscle on her body felt stiff, suddenly she became aware of the severity of her attack. Her sweaty shirt was glued to her body- and cold. “I need a hot shower.”

“And some sleep,” he helped her get up and kissed her forehead and removed some strands of hair glued to it.

The hot water eased her tight muscles, the sense of security was a welcome contrast to the dread she felt earlier. While she got dressed and accommodated herself on the bed he took a shower. She fought to stay awake while waiting for him. She was on the edge of sleep when the mattress moved under her.

He brought her close to his chest. “Just sleep, I’ll be here the whole time.”

With one arm she encircled his waist, hugging him tightly. Smiling against his chest she relaxed knowing she was safe.


End file.
